


Style

by Yapishere



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Baristas, Gen, Inception Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapishere/pseuds/Yapishere
Summary: “It’s hideous.”“It’s stylish.”“Sure. For a doormat.”Or, Eames has an intresting sense of fashion. Arthur and Yusuf aren't sure if that piece of clothe counts as clothing and Ariadne is a tired college student.Written for Inception Bingo 2020 (Bartender/Barista)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Style

Dreams Café and Bakery, 9.00 a.m.

“It’s hideous.”

“It’s stylish.”

“Sure. For a doormat.”

Eames snatches his phone back from Yusuf, feinting hurt. 

Arthur walks out of the kitchen balancing a tray of freshly baked cookies, which he places carefully in their display at the front of the shop. Eames watches from his place at the espresso machine and decides to switch targets. 

“Could you come over here for a moment, Arthur dear?”

The head baker, who is still arranging the cookies, turns to glare at Eames.

“I am not watching another video clip of Ru Paul’s Drag Race with you.”

Eames clutches his heart, “But the drama, darling!”

If looks could kill, Eames would be a puddle of unidentifiable goo on the floor. The barista sighs in defeat, you win some and you lose some.

“That isn’t what I want to show you anyways. Stop fussing around with the scones and come here”

Yusuf stops pretending to be wiping down tables and blatantly watches for Arthur’s reaction as Eames shows him a picture on his phone.

“Eames, that is horrendous.” 

Yusuf whoops, Eames groans.

“Hey! It brings out my eyes!”

Just then, the bell above the door chimes as a haggard looking Ariadne shuffles in. Yusuf gives her a small wave as he greets her.

“Looking a bit rough there, Ariadne.”

She rolls her eyes halfheartedly. “Thanks, I’m trying out a new skincare routine. It’s called finals week.”

Arthur smiles sympathetically as he hands her a cup of coffee. Black. Like her soul, she once said.

Eames vaults over the counter to shove his phone in Ariadne’s face. She squints at the bright screen. 

“What am I looking at?”

“Found it on one of those online second-hand shops. Thoughts?’”

“I-uh-It-um-I think it would bring out your… eyes?”

Eames’ face splits into a grin. “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite customer.”

Ariadne nods sagely, downing half her cup of coffee in the same breath.

Arthur retreats to the storeroom just as Yusuf starts to splutter his protest. They had just opened for the morning and he already knew it was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you to decide what incredibly ridiculous garment Eames is thinking of (for sure going to be) buying.  
> This isn't my usual style of writing, so any form of feedback in much appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
